1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a matrix operation apparatus which can be applied to a matrix operation circuit for modulation and an inverse-matrix operation circuit for demodulation in a National Television Systems Committee (NTSC) system.
2) Description of the Related Art
Recently, in line with the advances made in image processor systems for high resolution television, video cameras, video units, and the like, a matrix circuit for modulation of color signals and an inverse-matrix circuit for demodulation of the modulated signals have been formed by digital semiconductor integrated circuits.
For example, in a modulation circuit of a transmitter, three color signals, i.e., a red signal, a green signal, and a blue signal are converted into two color difference signals and a brightness signal. In a demodulation circuit of a receiver, however, the two color difference signals, and the brightness signal are converted into three color signals.
In a prior art system, however, a matrix operation apparatus for a modulation circuit and an inverse-matrix operation apparatus for a demodulation circuit are individually designed, thus increasing the manufacturing cost. Also, the matrix operation apparatus and the inverse operation apparatus per se are complex, thus further increasing the manufacturing cost, which will be later explained in detail.
Note that such an inverse-matrix operation apparatus is a kind of matrix operation apparatus.